Parasone
Parasone was one of the first human worlds to be colonised and played an important part in Expansionist Era politics. Solar System Parasone is the only planet in the circumstellar habitable zone around the star Yeldun in the constellation of Ursa Minor. The Yeldun solar system comprises Parasone and four gas giants on the outer reaches of the system. The dense asteroid belt between Parasone and it's nearest neighbour would be of significant tactical importance during the first offencesive of the Colonial Revolutionary War "Operation Revenge". Parasone would come to define the 'post-Theolosian Wars' Earth Empire as well as the career of human war hero John Carey . Geography, Geology, Climate Indiginous Life Significant Locations Colonisation History 'Early Expansionist Era' Parasone was part of the first tier of colonised worlds, with human ships entering into orbit as early as 2146. Parasone came to resemble everything the late nation states had hoped to achieve in the early Expansionist Era. It was a place where race, religion and origin bare little meaning and it achieved a high level of productivity remarkably quickly thanks to a large amount of natural resources. Parasone rapidly became a base of industrial activity to rival that of Gliese581g . Large amounts of money & resource was invested in creating a planet with a labour intensive economy that could focus solely on the construction of whatever engineering or technological innovation that was required by the COmmonwealth. The colony was not expected to produce its own food - it would rely on other, more agrarian colonies. 'Mid Expansionist Era' Like so many of the other colonised worlds, Parasone began to grow tired of Earth's meddling and draining of the planets resources. By the time Parasone had birthed its forth generation, the humans who lived there did not consider themselves to be of Earth and so when the unified government began laying down greater and greater demands the colony was stretched to breaking point. On 5th May 2210, Parasone was one of five planets to agree a treaty of independence from the Earth Commonwealth in a bid to detemine their own future, demanding the right to set their own economic interests & elect their own governing bodies. When the unified Earth government refused to ratify the bill, rebellions began to emerge and the industry that had been Parasone's back bone now became it's greatest weapon. 'Colonial Revolutionary Wars' Parasone was dragged into the Colonial Revolutionary Wars as a target of "Operation Revenge" . Crews under the command of Admiral Nick Stevens attached high-powered thrusters to thirty seven large asteroids in the asteroid belt that lay between Parasone and it's nearest neighbour. Each asteroid impact caused devastation in a 50-60 mile radius and moderate seismic activity with colossal loss of life and major damage to buildings and infrastructure. The attack was widely seen as wildly disproportionate and - had a significant number of the jet-powered asteroids missed their target - couldv'e rendered the planet uninhabitable. Even so, the colony was massively devastated. Industrial production halted overnight, but through a huge civilian effort, the reconstructuction of factories and resumption of weapons manufacture was underway within weeks of the attack. The construction of underground shelters and factories became a new priority for the Parasonian authorities. A policy of National Service was instituted which remians in force to this day. During the time of the Colonial Revolutionary Wars, the Parasone Liberation Militia was the pre-eminent revolutionary group fighting for the democratic right of Parasone. The groups' most unlikley and controversial leader was Lady Felicia Cassabi , second daughter of the Earl of Parasone. WIth her aristocratic bearing and deep right-wing politics, she was seen as an unlikley leader of paramilitaries. From the viewpoint of the Commonwealth authorities, she was one of the most callous and pitiless insurrectionists in the Revolutionary armies. On her home planet, she was a benevolent leader in the struggle for democracy, a liberator to the Colonies and defender of the disenfranchised. Lady Cassabi died in an avelanche when an Einstrontium bomb detonated in her ice cave hideout on the Parasonian moon of Wichestyt. While there was technically no capital planet for those colonies seeking independence, Parasone was seen as a figurehead planet for others to rally behind. The personal charisma of Planetary President Casaba Magee was instrumental in cementing Parasone's pre-eminent position in the rebellion, despite the scandals that later ruined his career. 'Late Expansionist Era' When the fight for independence came to end in 2262, it came with an agreement to allow three planets to act as independent from Earth rule and Parasone was the largest of those planets given this right. As such, Indepedents flooded to the planet in the hope of starting a new life on the world and it's succsess grew even further. Further History & Conflicts 'Theolosian Wars' Whilst Earth forces were fighting theTheolosian Empire , Parasone and the other indepedent planets remained blissfully untouched. Despite constant pleas for aid from the other human government, Parasone maintaned that it wished to stay neutral from the conflict and so would not declare war on the alien enemy. In 2326, the Earth hero John Carey made an impassioned speech in which he told the people of Parasone that government was not something the Theolosian forces would take into consideration. For them it did not matter if the indepedent planets remainded neutral, if it contained a human population, it was a target. While this did not cause the people of Parasone to enter the war, it did kickstart a drive to increase the planets defences. When the war ended 2327, Parasone found itself with a fleet of powerful new ships that more than rivaled the mainly retrofitted fleet of Earth. Destruction This attempt to prepare the planet for attack ended up being its downfall. After seeing just how much of a threat Parasone now was, the Earth government decided that it could not risk a new conflict while human forces were spread across a vastly increased Empire. Worried about the growing popular support of the hero John Carey, the Earth government tricked the commander into unleashing the whole firepower of his fleet on the planet Parasone. It was not an attack of military targets but instead a carpet bombing of a civilian population. Millions were killed and the industrial power of the colony destroyed. With no other choice, the surviving members of the government reached out to Earth for aid and was welcomed back into the Empire with open arms. Parasone would continue to be a weapon used against John Carey by his enemies for a long time to come. Moons *'Magus': A large natural satellite with a lush jungle of vegetation. The insect life of Magus has evolved into a sophisticated hierarchy, but seems to lack sentience. With no natural predators, the insects are the dominant lifeform. *'Seer': A moon shrouded in clouds of self-igniting phosphorus which make human inhabitaiton of Seer impossible. *'Sibyl': Thick sheets of methane ice cover the surface of Sibyl. *'Haruspex': A rocky world with virtually no atmosphere. Occasional volcanic activity can be observed on it's surface, suggesting a magma core *'Wichestyt' : The smallest, furthermost of Parasone's moons, Wichestyt is thought to have originated as a comet that became trapped in Parasone's gravitational field. With a thin oxygen atmosphere and average surface tempeatures of -50 degrees Celsius it was barely capable of sustaining human life, until in 2250 Miguel Bagster accidentally detonated an Einstrontium bomb resulting in the death of several members of the Parasone Liberation Militia , most significantly Lady Felicia Cassabi . The moon of Wichestyt has remaind uninhabitable ever since. Category:Planets